


Dreaming in Black and Blue

by wizardinblack



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, corny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: Kevin's got an impractical solution to settling his anxiety regarding his and Roman's relationship, Roman plays along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing so here is something short as a little warm up for myself. I haven't seen any fics with Roman and Kev and I love them together so I guess if no one else will write them I will have to do it myself.

Roman groans beneath him, a deep hum in the pit of his throat. “Again?”

“Yes.” Kevin answers back in the brief second his lips leave Roman’s neck. They’re back in an instant, sucking another fresh mark onto his lover’s tan skin.

Roman exhales a breath that starts out exasperated but turns into pleasure as his sucking turns to little bites, traveling further down his throat and to his collarbone. “Already got enough people talking ‘bout me...don’t need this added to the list.”

“So? Let them talk.” Kevin doesn’t stop, keeps marking up Roman’s skin with licks and bites and sucks, not caring how high above the collar they are, not caring how vibrant they will look in HDTV. Roman makes no move to stop him, his breathing getting heavier and faster, his body shivering and squirming under the attention. He always is so easy. “Since they love talking about you so much, let’s give them something to talk about.”

“Yeah, but it’d be nice if it was good things for once…” Roman drawls, speaking quietly with his eyes closed and head back, seemingly out of his own thoughts.

Kevin pulls away, looks at Roman’s still face, watches as the man before him slowly realizes what he has said and lifts his head, giving Kevin a regretful look.

“That’s not what I meant.” He says, said slow like speaking to an untamed animal.

“What did you mean, then?” Kevin pushes. “Is it bad that these are from me? Is it so terrible I want to show that you’re mine?”

Roman sits up more, pushing Kevin up with him. He leans into his space, face so close Kevin can feel his breath on his cheek. “They don’t know it’s from you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He stares straight down at the bedsheets, stubborn.

“Then why?” And Kevin is taken aback by the question.

“Why what?” He asks, finally turning his head and looking Roman in the eye.

“Why do you always do it? Why do you always wanna mark me up so bad?” Roman’s voice drops low, he leans in even more, his cheek touching Kevin’s, his lips brushing right by his ear. 

Kevin has a hard time finding his voice. He swallows the lump in his throat. “People need to know you’re taken. Even if they don’t know it’s by me, I know, I know I got you even when no one else would even believe it. It’s true, I got you, and there’s the proof right on your throat.” He’s rambling, can’t keep the words from spilling out of his mouth as Roman starts placing soft kisses on his face.

Roman pulls away once Kevin stops talking, after it’s too late to blink away the wetness in his eyes. He doesn’t even know why he’s being so emotional. He doesn’t know why he feels like this, but he can’t help it. He knows what he looks like. He knows what Roman looks like. He isn’t an idiot. No one in their right mind would ever believe the two of them could be together….gorgeous, handsome, sexy Roman with fat, pudgy, Kevin. He hates that it bothers him but it does. He knows Roman is out of his league and he is just waiting for Roman to wake up one day and realize that he could do so much better than ugly, fat, Kevin Owens. So he marks him up, wants to see the proof, know that it’s real and not a dream, know that Roman Reigns is his, at least while it lasts.

“Yeah. You got me.” Roman says and places a tiny peck on Kevin’s lips. “But I got you too.”

He then goes back to kissing the side of his face, trails down more, right below his jaw where his beard stops and midway down his neck, and sucks a harsh mark into his flesh, knocking the breath out of Kevin’s throat. It’s the first time Roman has ever given him a hickey. 

“Now we match.” Roman smirks. “Let them talk about that, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> my fanfiction blog is over at deansbloodyknuckles.tumblr.com....hmu and let me know if there are any other reigns/owens fans out there.


End file.
